Red
by Alpha-Akera
Summary: A missing Fable returns to FableTown. And this Fable plays a big part in Bigby's life. One-Shot! Warnings: Slight Language. Bigby/OC


Authors' Note: Based off of the game The Wolf Among Us. I have never played the game but I have seen walkthroughs of it played by Pewdiepie and Uberhaxornova. But I am seriously considering purchasing this game for myself and playing through it because it looks like a really enjoyable game. I also decided that perhaps I should branch off my from my normal stories and see what I can come up with. So this will most likely be a one-shot and I'm not expecting a lot of reviews for it but I do appreciate any feedback that I can get. And if any readers would like to then please check out the rest of my stories and tell me what you think about them.

Warnings: Slight OOC Bibgy. This one-shot also follows the game to some points but mostly it is of my own thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Wolf Among Us or any of its characters, etc. That right belongs to TellTale Games alone.

Red

Bigby growled to himself as Snow, Woody, Bluebeard, Beast and Beauty followed him towards the Crooked Man's door. He still could not believe that Snow actually tricked him into bringing all of them along. He was more than capable of handling this job himself, he did not need nor did he want their help.

His eyes flashed yellow as his wolf tried to fight its way to the surface when Snow touched his shoulder. He jerked away from her, not carrying in the least that he had hurt her feelings by the look that crossed her face.

"I just wanted to bring some help with us Bigby!" Snow shouted as she got into his face, poking him in his wounds that had yet to heal fully. "You're injured and that means you can't do your job right!"

"I can do my job just fine! So stay out of my way!" Bigby growled back as he tried to push past her, only to be stopped by Woody and Beast as they held him back. Bigby growled low and deep at them, "Let. Me. Go."

"Sorry Sheriff can't do that. You heard Snow. You're hurt and we're just trying to help." Woody replied as he kept his hold on Bigby's arm.

Bigby took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You are all just going to get in my way Woody. I don't want nor do I need any of you here." Bigby responded as he glared hard at Snow.

Snow glared back at him before she crossed her arms, "I'm sorry Bigby but you're outnumbered. We're going with you and that is final." She turned around as she reached for the door handle of the marked door. She pushed the door open and they all followed her inside, Bigby still being held between Woody and Beast.

Tiny Tim came around the corner and greeted them but looked confused. "I apologize but the Crooked Man was not expecting so many. I am afraid that he is only expecting the Sheriff, the rest of you will have to wait outside."

"Not going to happen. Where Bigby goes, we go Tim." Snow replied as she glared at Tim.

Tim looked at them all and sighed. "He's going to be very angry, he is. But right this way."

Snow motioned for Woody and Beast to let go of Bigby as she and the others pushed Tim aside and walked down the hallway towards the door.

Bigby made no move to follow them as he clenched his fists together tight enough for blood to form between his fingers. He was shaking with rage all over and was fighting back the wolf with all his might. 'Now's not the time, keep calm and wait.' He repeated in his mind as he looked up and met Tim's eyes.

"Bigby, you look a bit rough tonight," Tim commented as he hobbled over to Bigby.

"I'm fine Tim. Sorry about them, I had planned on coming alone but they insisted," Bigby responded as he glared after the group.

"Bigby come!" He heard Snow shout at him as he growled, his teeth sharpening into fangs.

Tim put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry Bigby. Just a few more minutes of this and then you'll be free again."

Bigby shook his head and nodded, "Tonight's the night, Tim."

Tim smiled and nodded as he motioned for Bigby to follow him. "Come on Sheriff. Let's go see the Crooked Man."

They made their way down the hallway where the others waited at the door. Snow was tapping her foot impatiently as Tim made his way towards the door and opened it. "Mr. Crooked Man, the Sheriff is here but he has brought some unexpected guests with him."

Snow and the others made their way into the room, as Bigby and Tim brought up the end of the group. Bigby held back a shutter as he smelled a very familiar scent in the room and the presence was very calming to him and the wolf. As he looked around he noticed that no one else could smell the scent or sense the presence and that thought alone was nearly enough to make him laugh out loud. But he held it in, it was not part of the plan and he wouldn't want to make all the hard work would have been for nothing.

He looked around the room and noticed with complete satisfaction that all the major players were gathered. Dee, Georgie, Vivian, Jersey, Blood Mary and the Crooked Man himself.

"Welcome Sheriff. I must admit I was expecting you but not your guests," Crooked Man said as he glanced disdainfully at Snow and the others.

Bigby reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lite it before he answered. "Yeah, didn't know they were coming either. They just invited themselves you see, so not my problem."

"Not your problem Sheriff?" Crooked Man scowled as he motioned his eyes towards Bloody Mary, who started to stalk towards Bigby. "I think it is your problem Sheriff and as such I'm going to have Mary here settle with you."

As Bloody Mary approached Bigby, her face contorted into that sadistic face that only she could pull off. But before she could even reach Bigby something happened, she froze in mid-step. Her face showed confusion as she struggled to pick up her feet and move her legs but she just couldn't move.

"What the hell!" She exclaimed as she looked up at Bigby only to have her eyes widen with fear.

Bigby felt everyone in the room freeze and smelt their fear immediately. They should be afraid, they should all be very afraid.

A pair of arms had appeared from behind Bigby as they wrapped around him, caressing his chest as he growled lowly at the attention. The hands moved all over his body in a way that was very familiar with the body it was touching. A few seconds later, a young girl emerged fully from behind Bigby as a hand came up to cradle his face gently. The young girl had an hour-glass figure and was a good head shorter than Bigby, only reaching his shoulders. Her hair was blood red and flowed behind her like a cape, Snow gasped as she instantly recognized who this was.

"My wolf," the girl said, "What have they done to you my wolf?"

Bigby said nothing but nuzzled into the hand that cradled his face gently as he eyes shown bright yellow, reacting to the touch. The girl giggled at his actions before her head moved to look take in his injuries. She ran a hand carefully over his broken arm and opened his shirt so that she could see it covered in bandages. A growl came from her as she turned to glare at Snow, who backed up at the intensity.

"What did you do to him White?! Why is my wolf so injured?" The girl yelled at Snow who held her hands up.

"He never listens and goes off on his own all the time. I try to get him to see reason…"

"Oh shut up White!" the girl yelled back, interrupting Snow. "That's bullshit and you know it!"

Her attention back on her wolf as she looked sadly at the wounds and scars that littered his body. "I can't leave you alone can I?" She spoke softly, as she ran her hands lightly over the bandages. "Who hurt you my wolf? Who was it that hurt you so badly that you need this long to heal?"

"I did and I would have killed him had Snow White not interrupted me!" yelled Bloody Mary, as she struggled to move from the spot she was still frozen in.

The girl looked from Bigby to Bloody Mary as she narrowed her eyes. "So you are the one that hurt him so badly. No, not just you; there are more with his blood on their hands. But you Mary were the one who has hurt him the worst and for that I won't forgive you."

The girl turned her attention back to Bigby and placed a hand slightly over his broken arm. His arm began to glow as the break was fully healed. She did the same to his other wounds, taking special note of how weak his heart had become. She looked up at him and smiled, "Don't worry anymore my wolf. I'm here to stay now and I shall never leave you again. So let your heart grow strong again! Stronger than ever before! Become my strong wolf again and never leave my side!" She yelled in joy as Bigby transformed fully with a mighty howl that had everyone shaking in fear.

The girl did not show any fear at all, only smiled sweetly as Bigby leaned down and nuzzled into her neck as she brought up a hand to caress his main. "I have missed you too my wolf. I have missed you so much."

"And just who the hell are you?" Bloody Mary asked as she looked on at the scene in disgust.

Instead of the girl answering, it was the Crooked Man who answered. "She's Red Riding Hood."

Bloody Mary looked at her boss in shock and fear as she looked back at the girl who barely reached Bigby's shoulders. "What? Red Riding Hood? But I thought she had died on the way to this world?!" She exclaimed as she looked at the girl.

"Yes that is the rumor but it is far from the truth. I made it through the portal but I was very weak and near death," Red spoke as she continued to pet Bigby's mane. "But my wolf saved me and helped me to heal."

Blood Mary scoffs as she turns and looks towards the Crooked Man, "And just what is it that makes her so fucking dangerous?"

Crooked Man shrugged his shoulders, "I have no clue."

The Jersey Devil answered, "It's because with her by his side, Bigby becomes more deadly, powerful and much more dangerous."

Snow turns her head to look at Jersey, "He does?" She knew that the two of them were very close but she had no idea that Bigby grew more powerful with Red around.

Jersey nods his head, "Can't you tell by how fast he's healed? He's back at 100% if not even more so than that." He looks at Bloody Mary and Crooked Man, "You think he was a bitch to get rid of before, now he's practically immortal."

Everyone looked at Bigby and Red as he nuzzled into her long blood red hair. Her eyes lifted up and looked around the room. Snow gasped when Red's eyes turned to her, Red's eyes were the same color as Bigby's whenever he turned into a wolf.

"And just what is it does Ms. Red want?" asked the Crooked Man as he looked on at the strange pair.

Red's eyes focused on him as she smirked, "Nothing from you Crooked. Instead, I'm here to give you all a warning," Her voice became loud as she stepped into the middle of the room with Bigby standing tall and strong next to her as a silent guard. "A warning to all of you in this room, I am now in control of FableTown. You have all forfeited your right to run this town the moment you used my wolf as your own personal dog."

"Now wait just a moment…" Snow started.

"Shut your fucking mouth White. You are the very last person who should be opening your mouth right now. You are the worst as far as I am concerned, using my wolf as if you owned him. HA! You're lucky you are even still allowed to breathe right now." Red glared at Snow before looking around the room. "Since you are all the top citizens of FableTown, you have two choices: Go back to your lives and let me run this town, and do what I say. Or simply perish here and now."

The room was quiet for a moment before Snow let out a sigh as she looked sadly at Red, "Not much of a choice is it Red."

Red shrugged, "I don't care what you think White. Cause if it was up to me, I'd have you all killed and thrown down the well. But the Fates deem some of your survival necessary." She turned and looked at Snow. "You can be in the public's view White, as long as you take orders from me. Do you have a problem with that?"

Snow shook her head and sighed. "No there is no problem there Red. She looked around the room, "But what about the others?"

Red shrugged again, "They can all go back to what they were doing." She turns and looks at the Crooked Man and his group, "But this group is mine; Mine to hurt and harm; Mine to kill!" She growled low at them as she glared at each one of them. "They hurt my wolf the most and for that, they are going to pay with their lives." Red looked back at Snow as she nodded towards the door. "Get out, all of you. My wolf and I can take of this. Just pass the word along that there will be no more murders in FableTown and that Crooked Man and his gang are gone for good."

"But must you really kill them Red. Can't we just banish them down the well?" Beauty asked.

"No. They will never learn and they would keep coming back if we just banish them. The only way to be completely free of them is to kill them. Besides I'm not about to forgive them for what they did to my wolf." Red replied as she glanced back at Beauty and the others. "I told you before all of you get out of here and let my words be known. And White, tomorrow morning come find me and we'll have a nice long chat about how you treated my wolf. I'm sure you'll know where to find me."

"Where will you be?" Snow asked looking confused.

"Why in my wolf's apartment of course." Red responded as she looked at Snow with a smirk.

Snow frowned as she nodded her head, motioning for the rest to leave them room. She looked sadly at Bigby's back as she let a tear fall from her eyes as she shut the door. She was halfway back to the door before she stopped and shuttered at the sounds of screaming coming from the room that she had just left. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders as she followed the others out of the door.

* * *

The citizens of FableTown knew that something had changed after that night. They had all seen the newest addition to their town and to the Sheriff's life. While some did not recognize the Fable, many of them did and they showed greater respect for Bigby. Toad had even taken to wearing glamour as did Colin, who had moved out instantly after Bigby had gained his new roommate. Colin knew instantly who the girl was as he had met her once before, while he was frightened of her, he was glad that she was back. Bigby was still his friend and Colin wanted to see his friend happy, so if Red made his friend happy so be it.

Bigby walked down the street as Red danced around him laughing. He looked like his old self again now that she had returned. He was stood taller, ran faster and was stronger than he had been in a long time.

"What are you thinking about my wolf?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked into his eyes.

He met them as he smiled a smile that was reserved for her alone, "Just thinking about how I'm glad you're finally back Red." He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and brought her closer to him. "And how I'm never going to let anyone take you away from me again."

Red giggled slightly as she nuzzled into his check before pulling back, "I know you won't my wolf. You will rip their hearts out and present them to me on a platter."

Bigby smirked and nodded. "Yes I would do that."

"Oh my wolf how I've missed you," She said as she kissed him, their mouths melding together as the world fell into darkness around them.

They emerged from their kiss both of their eyes glowing brightly with their promises to each other. The Big Bad Wolf and Red Riding Hood were back together and no one was going to separate them again.

* * *

AN: Okay well that's it for that one shot. Like I said at the note at the beginning of this one-shot; I made the decision to write out any ideas that came to my mind as a way of encouraging myself to write more. I do not expect reviews for this fic but I wanted to go ahead and put it out there while the idea was fresh. I am aware that it is not one of my best stories but I want to expand my writing palette so here it is. If you would like to review then please do. And thank you for reading.


End file.
